1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool storage of a CNC (computer numerical control) machine, and more particularly, to a high-speed, high volume, multi-layered tool magazine of a CNC machine to swiftly exchange tools to further enhance the processing efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to improve processing efficiency and precision, computer numerical controlled machines are the trends for machining tools, and their processing tool types are evolving as well, which include the traditional drilling, milling, turning tools and the newer tapping, grinding, positioning and imaging tools; besides, under one processing type, there could be different processing configurations and specifications, therefore a lot of tools are required. Hence, the CNC machine is usually disposed with a tool magazine for placing different kinds of machining tools. The traditional tool magazine mainly comprises of rotary tool magazine or chain type tool magazine wherein the turntable or the chain of the tool magazine is equidistantly disposed with a plurality of tool seats thereon, and the tool magazine is disposed with a rotatable tool changing device for pulling, rotating and inserting tools between the tool magazine and the tool shaft of the CNC machine synchronously.
However, the traditional tool magazine, no matter it is a rotary type or a chain type tool magazine, has limitation in the storage volume of tools. Therefore, the CNC machine is set to work with one single function to reduce the number of tool types in the tool magazine. If there should be processing requirements having small quantity and large variety characteristics, the whole tool magazine has to be changed and the new tool magazine has to be positioned and aligned; therefore, it is necessary to improve the whole process since the time for the whole process is greatly increased.
In other words, it is necessary to increase the number of tools in the tool magazine to meet requirements of small quantity and large variety without affecting the tool changing process and its changing time, thereby enhancing the processing efficiency.
In view of this, the inventor of the present invention has put a lot of efforts in studying the deficiencies in the number of tools in the tool magazine; after years of constant research, the inventor has proposed a multi-layered tool magazine of CNC machine to solve the problems in processing requirements of small quantity and large variety.